1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technique for upgrading a software and particularly, to an apparatus and method for upgrading a software capable of upgrading a system software installed in an apparatus for receiving digital broadcasting.
2. Description of the Background Art
Since the conventional apparatus for receiving digital broadcasting is under the condition that the spec of broadcasting transmission/reception is not completely determined, new functions are needed to be added further or the software is needed to be upgraded continuously to solve the problems of the conventional mass production system. However, mostly, a user must directly visit an A/S center to upgrade a system software of an apparatus for receiving digital broadcasting.
On the other hand, there is a system composed to download a software by linking some satellite broadcasting stations and Internet but still the method for upgrading software by broadcasting signal is not in use at all. Here, if the codes of the software are transmitted at the time that the broadcasting program is on the air or at a predetermined time, request for additional transmission from the broadcasting company must be made and receiver enterprises must pay the cost.
Also, there were many problems that the user must wait a predetermined time and operate the apparatus for receiving digital broadcasting to upgrade the software and the like.